Il était une fois, il y a 20 ans
by Abiss672
Summary: Peu de personnes connaissent réellement Akainu. Certains le décrivent comme un homme froid mais juste. D'autres le décriront comme un monstre sans coeur, près à tout pour faire régner la justice absolue. Mais il y a 20 vingt ans, Akainu n'était qu'un lieutenant parmi tant d'autre. Mais un lieutenant amoureux. /AkainuXOc\ OS


Yop les poulets ! Je vous propose ici un petit OS tout mignon sans prétention sur un personnage que certains trouvent détestable mais qui m'intéresse en ce moment et que je trouve trop peu représenté dans les fanfictions. Merci à tous ceux qui posteront une review et désolé des fautes d'orthographes!

Rien ne m'appartient.

**Il était une fois, il y a 20 ans.**

« -Amiral, le vice-amiral Garp est rentré à l'instant de sa mission. Son navire viens d'amarrer, la réunion pourra commencer dans quelques minutes. Avertit le jeune soldat solennellement. »

L'amiral ne répondit que d'un bref hochement de tête et incita le soldat à retourner à ses quartiers par un bref signe de la main. Le jeune homme recula, s'inclina profondément et referma la porte derrière lui avec délicatesse.

Le regard de l'amiral se porta, à travers la vitre bleue marine, sur l'imposant navire à tête de chien qui venait d'accoster et sur son capitaine qui se goinfrait de ses éternels beignets.

La fumée de son cigare dansait sensuellement dans l'air, au dessus de la casquette « Marine » du haut gradé.

Le port à ses pieds s'agitait joyeusement, les soldats enfin heureux de retrouver terre et famille.

Il entendit dans le couloir certains marines se dépêcher de rejoindre la salle de réunion. Il se leva et, à son tour, sortit dans le couloir et se marcha d'un pas lent vers cette même salle. Tous les soldats qu'il croisa sur son chemin s'inclinèrent à sa vue, sans un mot.

Akainu n'aimait pas cette période de l'année. Mais alors pas du tout. Mais vraiment pas du tout. C'était ce moment où on préférait encore se retrouver entouré de pirates sanguinaires qui s'amusent à vous torturer, plutôt que de devoir vivre cette période de l'année. Il déambula dans les couloirs, fixant toujours la mer à l'horizon. Il croisa, au détour d'un couloir, un homme qui ne lui était que trop familier. Sengoku. Ce dernier le regarda avec peine, sachant qu'aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour l'Amiral.

« -Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? J'suis pas mort. Aboya Akainu.

-Toi non. Répondit doucement l'amiral en chef en baissant les yeux au sol, compatissant.

Akainu broya le cigare qu'il avait dans la bouche et s'empêcha de mettre son poing dans la figure de l'amiral en chef. Mais supériorité en grade oblige, Akainu se contenta de ne lui lancer qu'un regard meurtrier.

-J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Répondit avec froideur l'amiral qui était à deux doigts de repartir dans son bureau, de ne pas assister à la réunion et de tout casser.

-Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas assister à la réunion et que tu souhaites rester dans tes quartiers aujourd'hui. Tout le monde comprendra, Akainu. Chuchota l'amiral en chef, pensant bien faire. Lui-même n'aurait pas supporté de vivre une telle situation.

-MAIS JE PEUX SAVOIR DE QUOI TU TE MELES ? Hurla l'amiral en projetant son poing dans le mur, à quelques centimètres de la tête de son supérieur, créant un trou béant dans le mur. La température dans le couloir commençait à augmenter de façon inquiétante.

Alerté par le bruit, des soldats arrivèrent en courant. En voyant les deux amiraux se faire face, les soldats se pétrifièrent sur place, attendant un quelconque ordre de l'un des deux.

-C'était il y a vingt ans, maintenant laisse moi tranquille, j'ai une réunion dans quelques minutes. » Déclara Akainu en enlevant délicatement son poing du mur tout en reprenant sa marche.

Sengoku se redressa et après un court silence, ordonna aux jeunes recrues présentes dans le couloir d'aller nettoyer les débris au sol créés par l'Amiral.

**Il était une fois, il y a vingt ans jour pour jour.**

« - Avoues que t'es jaloux ! Déclara la jeune femme en repoussant légèrement ses cheveux en arrière alors qu'elle éclatait de rire devant le lieutenant.

Celui-ci marmonna, son éternel cigare dans la bouche.

- Si si, je sais que tu es jaloux ! Continua la jeune femme en lui tirant la langue.

-Mais laisses moi bosser putain ! Hurla le jeune lieutenant alors qu'il essayer de maîtriser son fruit du démon.

-Je sais que t'es jaloux, parce que toi, on ne t'a jamais donné de mission tout seul, comme un grand ! Alors que moi si, donc, ça signifie que je suis plus forte que toi !

-Dans tes rêves. Marmonna le jeune homme alors que des projectives de laves s'envolèrent dans le ciel, retombant quelques mètres plus loin dans l'océan.

-Bon, je te laisser faire ton jaloux tranquillement, moi j'ai une mission à accomplir ! » Fit la lieutenante à son ami, lui claquant un bisou sur la joue que l'homme essuya d'un geste de la main, faisant la rire la jeune femme qui partait au loin, laissant son ami ruminer dans son coin.

_Plus tard dans la journée._

La salle était remplit d'un brouhaha sourd. Les jeunes recrues, en sueurs, rentraient dans le réfectoire, se jetant littéralement sur la nourriture. La lieutenante était assise sur l'une des tables, mangeant sa pomme tout en scrutant chacune des personnes présentes dans la salle. Un bruit sourd la sortie de ses pensées.

« -Toujours pas partie toi ? Demanda un homme qui posait son plateau devant elle, s'essayant brutalement sur sa chaise.

-Jamais sans t'avoir dit au revoir, Akainu. Répondit la soldat avec un grand sourire charmeur.

-Toujours fourrés tous les deux, les amoureux ! Fit joyeusement un homme qui passait à côté de leur table, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Ta gueule Aokiji ! Beugla Akainu en lançant un regard noir à son compagnon, qui s'assit à côté de la jeune femme.

-Bon je vais devoir vous laisser les gars, mon bateau part dans … DIX MINUTES MERDE ! » Hurla la lieutenant, les yeux rivés sur sa montre.

Elle se leva d'un bond, ébouriffant les bouclettes brunes d'Aokiji avant de se déplacer vers Aokiji et de lui refaire un long bisou sur la joue alors que ce dernier grognait. Elle partit un courant, son sac sur son épaule, ses talons claquant sur le sol du réfectoire. Aokiji se retourna une dernière fois afin de voir la jeune femme partir et pour éviter de voir le sourire pleins de sous entendus de son collègue.

_Plus tard dans la soirée._

Les escargophones s'agitaient. Impossible de les faire taire. Un peu partout dans Marine Ford, des dizaines d'escargophones ne cessaient de sonner. Une alarme retentit dans toute la caserne, tirant Akainu de son sommeil ainsi qu'Aokiji avec qui il partageait sa chambre. Les deux hommes se dépêchèrent de s'habiller et coururent le plus vite possible vers la salle de réunion où tous les hauts gradés, y compris les lieutenants devaient se rendre. Ils toquèrent à la porte et n'attendirent aucune réponse pour rentrer et rejoindre leur siège.

Tous les hauts gradés étaient présents, et pendant que certains rejoignaient encore leur place, un escarvidéophone (NDL: pas certaine du nom et que ça existe vraiment) projeta une image au mur.

Tout n'étaient que feu. L'escargot, tombé par terre, montrait un navire en feu et plusieurs cadavres au sol. Au loin, certains amiraux reconnurent un célèbre pirate. Mais pas que. Des dizaines d'autres navires de différents équipages étaient présents. Ces équipages se mélangeaient et anéantissaient, sans distinctions les marines qu'ils croissaient. Une embuscade. La mission qui, à la base, ne devait servir qu'à déloger un groupe de pirate d'East Blue d'un village sous la protection de la marine s'était avéré être un véritable piège. Les pirates, au courant que Monkey D Garp devait se rendre à East Blue pour la mission et pour des raisons personnelles avait fait en sorte de récupérer un maximum d'équipage afin d'éliminer le marin.

Celui-ci, comme le projetait l'escargot, se battait corps et âmes pour sa survie ainsi que pour celle de ses soldats. Les marines étaient en sous effectifs et les pirates prenaient aisément l'avantage sur eux. Alors que l'amiral en chef beuglait des ordres, Akainu aperçut au loin une jeune femme. Les mêmes longs cheveux blonds. Les mêmes postures de combat. Les mêmes jambes fines et élancées. Les mêmes bras musclés mais toujours aussi féminin. Les mêmes yeux. Il aurait même était capable de sentir son parfum. Elle se battait avec ce qui emblait être l'un des capitaine. Son épée, virevoltant dans l'air, elle menait un combat rude mais était animée de cette détermination sans faille qui la caractérisait tant et qui faisait que, indéniablement, on l'aimait. Pas une seule personne n'avait quelque chose à dire contre elle. Elle n'avait jamais fait de faux pas et, son talent au combat mêlé à sa personnalité si joyeuse faisait que tout le monde l'appréciait.

Les combats continuaient avec force et les hauts gradés restèrent ainsi pendant des heures à regarder, sans rien pouvoir faire, le massacre qui avait lieu sous leurs yeux. Une équipe de renfort avait été envoyé avec un amiral qui arriva quelques temps plus tard. Mais ce fut trop tard.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le cœur d'Akainu s'arrêta. Aokiji plaça discrètement sa main sur la jambe de son coéquipier, lui témoignant son soutient.

Sur ce champ de bataille, a travers l'épais nuage de fumée qui volait dans l'air, un pirate arriva derrière la lieutenant, enfonçant son sabre dans sa chair, le retira d'un coup et ne prit même pas le temps de regarder le corps inanimé de la jeune femme tomber au sol.

Fin.

.

.

.

Tu vois le bouton Review ? Il parait que si tu cliques dessus, un Eustass Kidd sauvage apparaîtra rien que pour toi ! Bonne journée ! Abiss672.


End file.
